


Lady Iruma and her not lady-like Tale

by primadonagr1ll



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: --, Abuse, Blood, CONTENT WARNING TAGS, Celestia Ludenberg + Byakyua Togami are Ouma's parents, Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fighting kind of, Implied Kiiruma, Implied Tenmaki, Kiibo is an human, More to add later! - Freeform, Murder, Other, Romance-ish, Souda is Miu's dad, drama-ish, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primadonagr1ll/pseuds/primadonagr1ll
Summary: Iruma is next in line for the crown. She is a princess, who is intelligent and gorgeous. However, her attitude is not what your average fairy-tale princess acts like. Her foul mouth and many opinions gets her in lots of trouble.Iruma is to be married to Ouma, a prince of a rich family who her father is so obviously making her marry for reputation purposes.Iruma and Ouma are not fond of one-another, one thing leads to another and she is set on an adventure with A knight ( Kiibo ) , Her bestfriend and lady in waiting ( Chabashira ) , and an assassin. (Harukawa )------Kind of based off of Yona of the Dawn even if I've seen like 2 episodes LMAOreleased ; 2working on ; 3
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu ( Platonic ), Iruma Miu/Kiibo, Ouma Kokichi/Iruma Miu ( Rivals )
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Read tags before reading.

Iruma sat at her vanity, looking out the long window to a orange sunset. Her maids brushed her strawberry blonde hair, while others pampered her face. Although she looked beautiful, the language she spoke to her lady in waiting was not. 

" I don't get why my father wants me to marry that fucking waste of space! He's so shitty, and annoying. Not to mention he's a little short-ass, 5'1? You've got to be shitting me!" Iruma spouted, speaking to Chabashira.

Chabashira was Iruma's lady in waiting, and best-friend. Due to their louder expression and "non-ladylike" behavior, they were often set aside. This caused for a friendship to form. Chabashira was an average height, she had long dark black hair, which was normally tied in long braids with white ribbons. She had a strong dislike to men, and had somehow dodged every arrangement her peers had tried to put her in. Chabashira did not have a problem with those men's sisters, however.

Chabashira agreed completely with Iruma's perspective on Ouma. He WAS annoying. And a little shit.  
" Truly, I think that degenerate male of a father of yours is delusional! He's clearly doing it for HIS reputation!" Chabashira claimed, almost flying out of her chair, she had clearly strong opinions on this. 

Iruma nodded, the maids had done her hair and makeup by now. She had her long hair still. Her long bangs were pinned to the sides of her head, completed with pink ribbons.  
" His parents are fuckin' loaded, and honestly that's the only advantage I see of that right now. " Iruma sighed, her pigmented face looking awfully troubled. 

Chabashira groaned, " How long until you're married to him? " 

" Two weeks. " Iruma answered, getting up to put on her crown, " And I am not fucking looking forward to it. His parents even picked out a wedding dress for me! Fucking geezers! They're gonna die soon anyway! Why don't I get to fucking pick my shitty dress for my own shitty day!?" Iruma exclaimed.

Iruma sighed sharply, sitting down on a pink pedestal and burying her face in her hands. She screamed quietly, but it was muffled out. A worried Chabashira rushed over to her.  
" Those.. males! I'll make sure to teach him a lesson before you two are married. " Chabashira claimed, running her fingers through Iruma's hair. 

Iruma looked up at Chabashira, nodding. " Thank you, but it's really not that big of a fucking deal. I have to eat dinner and dance with this shit-stain of a family tonight anyway. It'll be fucking alright." Iruma hugged Chabashira, then she got up. 

" Now c'mon! It's time to see how high and worthy these motherfuckers are! We don't wanna be late to our 'guests' right?" Iruma shouted, suddenly being in a bright mood.

" Oh god.. " Chabashira groaned, as she followed the loud blonde to the ballroom.


	2. The Dinner in which Iruma meets the Togami Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma meets the Togami family and her suitor, in which she becomes more and more pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE; Ouma's parents are Celestia Ludenberg and Byakyua Togami. And Iruma's dad is Kazuichi Souda.

Iruma enters the ballroom, alongside Chabashira. 

Iruma is wearing a long , tight, red dress. It shows her cleavage even if her father told her she needed to look kind of presentable. Chabashira wears a short and flowy pastel green dress. 

Iruma peered over as her arm draped over the staircase, she saw a pale woman, a blonde man, and a short purple haired gremlin. Ah yes, guess who her suitor was? The one who was 5'1. That's who. She had also noticed some of the other members of her castle were here. She recognized most of them, except one. Maybe it wasn't one of her own since he stood awfully close to that son of a bitch purple head shota. 

He had white hair, it was spiky and pushed more to the side. His formal white button up and black vest showed he must've been some sort of royalty, or of service to Ouma. He would've been cute to Iruma if he was taller. By Iruma's calculations, he couldn't be no taller then 5'3. She sighed, realizing she shouldn't even be looking at other people like that since she is being forced into marriage anyway.

Iruma also noticed a dark haired short girl. 'What's up with all these short-asses?' She thought to herself, before examining the girl more. She didn't recognize her at all. Perhaps she was just a special visitor?   
This girl had bangs, and two buns in the back of her head. It was obvious she had attempted to be formal but had failed a little, as her dress wasn't that elegant like the others. It was dark and short and had no frills. 

Iruma sighed, reaching the end of the staircase. She caught eye contact with the short purple guy, her suitor, Ouma. His family intimidated Iruma, as they looked cold and serious. His mother's red eyes and Lolita looking clothing set her off course, she hadn't seen anyone dress like that before. His father looked stern and probably had something up his ass. 

" Buncha' prudes. " She thought to herself, rolling her eyes. 

Her father was also present. He had been following behind them down the stairs. His neon pink hair did probably NOT please either of her suitors parents, for they looked at him and exchanged looks. His suit and slicked back hair made up for it though, as Iruma noticed the woman shrug, and the man push up his glasses. 

" Ah, Miss and Mister Togami, welcome to our.. er.. kingdom. " Iruma's father awkwardly said. He was sweating, he must've been nervous. Iruma assumed his laid back nature and comments on everything would not go well to these serious people. 

" Thank you. Now, can we proceed to the dining room? It would be of pleasure if our children may talk to each other and we discuss the wedding and arrangement over-all. " The pale woman, or Miss Togami said, before adding, " And please, refer to me as Miss Ludenberg. I did not change my name just for my husband. " She mentioned coldly.

Iruma's father quickly cleared his throat, " Aha, my bad Miss Ludenberg! On our way now! " He clapped and the servants began ushering them to separate rooms. 

Iruma noticed that Chabashira and the mysterious white haired boy were coming in with her and Ouma. 

\---  
TIMESKIP ; THEY'RE NOW IN THE DINING ROOM. 

\---

Iruma sighed sharply. Looking up at her suitor, he wasn't very attractive. He had a mischievous laid-back grin that gave Iruma weird vibes. His checkered and purple and black suit made her question what he normally wore. Probably some kid shit. Little prick.

Her suitor spoke, his voice sounding child-like and annoying, " Well? Are you gonna say anything or keep staring at me like some animal in the zoo?" He laughed, a 'nishishihihi' coming from his mouth. " I get I'm so interesting and unique but jeez! You got a problem! " 

Iruma's short temper did not make a good impression on this. She quickly raised her voice, " You can fuckin' shut it! I don't wanna hear your virgin voice right now, bitch." She exclaimed. Chabashira ate awkwardly, and the white haired boy looked away, probably in fear he'd get told off next. 

Ouma sighed, looking sad, " Don't get your panties in a knot! We're supposed to be lovverrrsss-?!" He began to fake cry, loudly, " Waaa! You're so mean Iruma-san! "

Iruma scoffed, rolling her eyes. Although a quick ping of worry in her eyes, " Hey! Shut up! Do you want to get in fucking trouble? Stop crying, you didn't need to take it so damn personally!" 

Ouma wiped his tears. Suddenly, he grinned, " Aww! Iruma, I can't believe you fell for that!" He poked at his steak again, " So gullible, Iruma-san is. " 

Iruma rolled her eyes, cutting her steak very aggressively. She was pissed off by this prick, him and his physiological tricks. 

Chabashira poked her, " Don't let some degenerate male get you all upset! You're way too good for this liar. " She claimed, nodding fast. Iruma nodded, she had also noticed the white haired boy was speaking to Ouma. Iruma was getting quite curious about this boy. 

That's when Iruma's golden gorgeous mind had thought of it, duh! The nameplates were on the table. She quickly shifted to look at the mysterious boy's nameplate. 

KIIBO IBADASHI

" Kiibo, eh? " Iruma thought. It was weird to want to wonder so much about this short guy, but Iruma was naturally curious. She laid back in her chair, sometimes drinking small sips of her wine. 

It felt like hours, days even before the dinner ended. All that had happened was more and more bickering between Ouma and Iruma. And Iruma didn't get to know the white haired boy.  
Iruma sighed, thanked the guests ( even if she didn't mean it ), and headed up to her room. She quickly changed out of the hair and makeup and dress. And then headed to bed. 

It must've been about midnight when Iruma woke to a sudden clatter near her open window. Iruma slowly got up, nearing her window with suspicion. Iruma saw no one in her window sill, so she looked down. 

It was the same girl she saw earlier. With the bangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger lol ;)) sorry this chapter sucked, but ill get the story getting soon


	3. IS THIS A KIDNAPPING? OR A RIGHT OF PASSAGE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassin is back! What's she gonna pull?

The assassin's long hair was pinned in ponytails. She looked at Iruma dead straight in the face, 

" I'm here to rescue you, m'lady. " She crossed her arms, slightly annoyed. 

Iruma was confused. Rescue her? From fucking what!? She wasn't some god-damn fairytale damsel in distress. She was perfectly capable of doing things by herself. The only thing she'd really need rescuing from is her marriage and that was-

Oh.

" The fuck! Flat tits, I am fuckin' capable of getting out of this mess myself, I don't need any of your god-damn help!" She spouted, quickly after the girl shook her head. She looked disturbed by her language. It wasn't normal of a person of her class to say such vulgar words. The assassin sighed, Iruma gave a tilt of her head, " You're not telling me something. Spit it out you fuck!!" She demanded.

The girl looked up at her finally, done from pouting her lip. " First off, My name is Maki Harukawa. Second off, I'm supposed to kill you. If you want to live you should come with me and my team. " She spoke, obviously no lie in her face. 

\---  
Iruma looked at her, eyes filled with disbelief. She shook her head, looking quite terrified. "Eh? Y-you're fuckin' kidding me right? Cause.. damn.." Iruma stuttered out, seriously not being able to believe it. 

The girl only looked even more bitter, " If we don't hurry now, we won't have time until tomorrow, when it's planned. Please pack up before I kill you right here and now." Harukawa then sat on a oak wood pedestal, observing Iruma's elegant bedroom. Harukawa didn't give much time before Iruma could say something, she quickly added, " Oh. By the way, I asked that friend of yours to journey with. She was persuaded into it quickly. "

Iruma couldn't help but smirk, of course Chabashira had. She was quickly persuaded by anyone who was a woman. 

Iruma decided, she did not want to die. Yet. She quickly pulled out her trunk, putting a few dresses in. These dresses were flowy and would be able to move freely in. Iruma had used her little of common sense and realized, she probably was going to be gone for a while. She quickly sighed sharply, realizing her father would be put in danger. It wasn't that she ever cared for her father, but he was the only family she had left. 

Pushing these impulsive thoughts aside, Iruma began to pack more. Obviously the essentials were with her, but she also wanted to bring stuff that was dear. Harukawa soon looked up to her, "Are you done yet? We don't have much time." . Iruma just nodded her head slowly. She got up, standing directly to the right of Harukawa.

" Where now? " 

" Into the woods, of course. But first we have to get past Ouma's army of knights, because you weren't fast enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- this is my first long fanfic- I'm gonna write more chapters tonight and stuff so yeah!


End file.
